EL MÁXIMO SENTIMIENTO DE INUYASHA Y KAGOME
by Ogimura Aoyagi
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ella lo ama pero su indesición le duele en el alma, él está confundido pero se percata que la ama profundamente... INUxKAG Horrible summary pero espero les agrade, al final lemmon suave, están advertidos


**Hola, esta es la segunda historia que coloco aquí, es un ONE SHOT que espero les guste, lo escribí hace tiempo.**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi... disfrútenlo.

* * *

**

Una chica de cabellos azabaches camina rápidamente por el bosque, puede verse que de sus ojos escapan cristalinas lágrimas y su bello rostro refleja una profunda tristeza.

Kagome: (cabizbaja) "Por que... por que siempre me haces esto Inuyasha... soy una estúpida por seguir a su lado aun sabiendo que para él solo soy un detector de fragmentos de Shikon y nada mas..."

Finalmente llega al pozo de cadáveres que sirve como puerta entre el presente y la época antigua, se detiene frente a el, aprieta los puños mientras las lágrimas no dejan de correr... junto al pozo un joven de largos cabellos plateados, ojos miel, traje rojo y orejas de perro la espera, su semblante luce perturbado.

Inu: (ceño fruncido) Con que viniste al pozo para marcharte otra vez... este no es momento para estas cosas, debemos buscar los fragmentos antes de que Naraku los encuentre...

Kagome: (con el flequillo cubriendo su rostro) Los fragmentos... siempre es eso verdad? no te importa nada mas, ni mis sentimientos...

Inu: (se acerca a ella) Que cosas estas diciendo, sabes bien que ni Sango, Miroku, Shippo y yo podemos detectar los fragmentos, eres la única que puede además de... (guarda silencio)

Kagome: (siente una punzada en su pecho) .. Anda dilo, no te quedes callado, soy la única que puede detectar los fragmentos aparte de Kikyo (su voz se entrecorta)... pero a ella no le puedes pedir que los busque... por que no sabes donde esta... o me equivoco Inuyasha?

Inu: (baja la cabeza)... No quise decir eso...

Kagome: Pero lo pensaste... (alza la cabeza, su rostro refleja una tristeza profunda) Inuyasha, ya no soporto mas esta situación... regresaré a mi época y no volveré, así que no vayas a buscarme nunca mas (camina hacia el pozo)

Inu: (sorprendido)... Que? ... no, no puedes irte... no nos puedes abandonar así Kagome (la toma del brazo) Además tú me prometiste que permanecerías a mi lado...

Kagome: (aun llorando) Para que si tienes a Kikyo, yo no pertenezco a este lugar y no tengo nada que hacer aquí... tú no me necesitas para nada Inuyasha y la verdad ya estoy cansada de verte ir tras ella... ya no quiero sufrir mas

Inu: (siente un golpe en su corazón) ... Kagome...

Kagome: (su llanto se incrementa) Ya suéltame, no quiero verte nunca más... te odio Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se queda frío ante las palabra de Kagome; la chica se libera del agarre del hanyou, llega hasta el pozo y salta dentro, transportándose a su época; Inuyasha se queda de pie, observando el pozo donde segundos antes Kagome se había marchado, empieza a caminar hacia el pero se detiene abruptamente al recordar las palabras que instantes atrás ella le dijo, "... regresaré a mi época y no volveré, así que no vayas a buscarme nunca más... TE ODIO Inuyasha!"; la punzada en su pecho se hace más intensa, al igual que el enorme nudo en su garganta... sus labios tiemblan, tratan de nombrar el nombre de la joven pero no emite ni un murmullo, empieza a ver borroso, con una mano se talla sus ojos y se percata que su mano está húmeda... está llorando, las lágrimas salen sin control de sus ojos dorados; cae de rodillas mientras el viento lo envuelve con un manto de tristeza.

**----**

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que Kagome se fuè por el pozo, Inuyasha y los demás prosiguen con la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos, sin embargo no tienen mucho éxito ya que no consiguen ninguna pista, nadie ha visto nada fuera de lo común en los alrededores.

Miroku: (se sienta en una roca, suspira) ... Nada... ni una sola pista, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

Sango: (se sienta a su lado) Es verdad, ya llevamos mucho tiempo buscando algún rastro de Naraku o de la perla de Shikon y nada...

Inu: (molesto) Pues hay que seguir buscando, no hay que perder mas tiempo

Shippo: (lo mira con reproche) Pues podríamos tener alguna pista si Kagome aún estuviera con nosotros

Inu: (aprieta los puños, baja la cabeza mientras su flequillo le cubre parcialmente el rostro)

Miroku: Es verdad, gracias a la señorita Kagome la búsqueda era mucho más fácil

Sango: Me pregunto como estará...

Inu: (enfadado) Ya basta, dejen de estar mencionándola, ella ya no regresará, no la necesitamos!

Shippo: (llorando) TÙ CÁLLATE, ES TU CULPA QUE KAGOME SE HAYA MARCHADO, POR TU ESTÚPIDA INDECISIÓN LASTIMASTE SUS SENTIMIENTOS! (cubre su rostro con sus manos, su voz se entrecorta) ... por tu culpa... nunca volveremos a verla... ERES UN TONTO Inuyasha, TE ODIO!

Inu: Shippo... (su rostro, antes molesto, se vuelve melancólico)

Sango: (abraza al kitzune) Ya Shippo, tranquilo

Miroku: (se levanta) Creo que será mejor regresar a la aldea, ya no tenemos provisiones y nos hará bien descansar un poco, no lo crees Inuyasha?

Inu: (lo mira, su expresión cambia de nuevo) Feh, hagan lo que quieran (le da la espalda)

El monje y la exterminadora suben a Kirara, llevando a Shippo en brazos y alzan el vuelo para regresar a la aldea. Inuyasha permanece de pie, solo en medio del bosque mientras las palabras del pequeño kitzune hacen eco en su mente... el pequeño tenía razón, era su culpa que Kagome se hubiera marchado de su lado, esta ves para siempre... Cae de rodillas y empieza a golpear el suelo con furia, mientras se repite a si mismo palabras impronunciables...

Sango: Excelencia, cree que sea correcto que lo dejemos solo?

Miroku: No te preocupes, tarde o temprano Inuyasha irá a buscarla, primero debe dejar de lado ese orgullo que tiene, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Sango: Eso espero... (observa a Shippo, está dormido en sus brazos por llorar tanto)

**----**

A anochecido, la cálida brisa sopla entre los árboles mientras la luz de la luna ilumina tenuemente el paisaje; lentamente un entristecido hanyou se acerca al pozo de cadáveres, se detiene justo en frente, se arrodilla apoyándose en una de las esquinas, sus ojos están irritados y húmedos.

Inu: ... Por que no puedo olvidarte Kagome... por que tus palabras me hieren tanto... (a su mente vienen aquellos últimos momentos cuando Kagome estaba por saltar dentro del pozo, la amargura de sus palabras, sus lágrimas cayendo de esos bellos ojos marrones que estaban llenos de dolor) "Shippo tiene razón, por culpa de mi indecisión Kagome se ha marchado para siempre... por mas que lo intento no puedo sacarla de mis pensamientos... acaso tanto he llegado a depender de ella? ... Kagome, es tan diferente, su ser es tan cálido y bondadoso... me hace sentir tranquilo y feliz... hace que realmente disfrute de estar vivo... sin embargo Kikyo... ella es fría, sin emociones, quiere matarme para que estemos juntos... se que ella murió por mí, pero esto que siento por ella es mas preocupación que cariño... creo... creo que no es ella a quien verdaderamente pertenece mi corazón sino a..."

De pronto, un aroma conocido llega a su nariz, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, voltea y frente a èl se encuentra Kikyo, con su mirada fría y sin emociones.

Inu: ... Kikyo (se levanta y queda frente a ella)

Kikyo: Inuyasha, te he estado buscando (se acerca a èl y lo abraza)

Inu: (se queda inmóvil) ... Que.. que es lo que deseas?

Kikyo: (lo mira) He venido por ti para que estemos juntos para siempre, ahora que esa chiquilla ya no se encuentra, nada te lo impide

Inu: Cómo supiste que Kagome se marchó... espera, tu planeaste todo esto, por eso me llamaste para que nos viéramos y Kagome me siguiera esa noche... por eso me besaste...

Kikyo: (sonríe con malicia) Hasta que te das cuenta, esa chiquilla era un estorbo en nuestra relación, ahora que no está podremos estar juntos (le coloca una de sus frías manos de cadáver en el rostro)

Inu: (siente mucha ira) Kikyo... (la aparta bruscamente) no iré a ninguna parte contigo

Kikyo: (enfadada) Pero que estás diciendo... tu me perteneces, me lo dijiste o ya se te olvido?

Inu: (la mira fijamente) Kikyo, lamento mucho que lo nuestro nunca pudiera ser, pero ahora tu no eres la misma de la cual estuve enamorado... lo siento mucho pero no voy a acompañarte

Kikyo: Inuyasha... acaso esa chiquilla tiene algo que ver con esto?

Inu: (le da la espalda) ... Así es... Kagome me ha devuelto las ganas de vivir y por ella puedo luchar contra cualquier cosa... finalmente me di cuenta de que la AMO profundamente Y lucharé por conseguir su perdón

Kikyo: (furiosa) Maldito, yo me encargaré de que tu y esa estúpida nunca vuelvan a estar juntos! (saca una flecha y rápidamente se la lanza a Inuyasha)

Inu: (voltea) Pero que.. (no alcanza a reaccionar cuando la flecha se incrusta en su pecho provocándole una herida mortal) ARGHHHH!

Kikyo: (se ríe sádicamente) JA, JA, JA, JA... Esta vez nadie te podrá salvar, pronto estaremos juntos Inuyasha (da la vuelta y se va, desapareciendo en el bosque)

Inu: (la flecha emite descargas, lastimándolo gravemente) ... Mal..dición... soy... un estúpido... (voltea) ... Kagome...

Lentamente camina hacia el pozo, el dolor de su pecho es muy agudo, la flecha no tardará en sellar su vida para siempre, pero no se detiene, ahora lo que mas desea es poder verla nuevamente y pedirle perdón... llega a la orilla del pozo y salta en su interior.

**----**

Kagome se encuentra en su habitación, estudiando para ponerse al corriente en todas sus materias, su familia no se encuentra, fueron a visitar a un pariente y Kagome se quedó en casa para estudiar sin embargo el recuerdo de cierto hanyou ronda una y otra ves sus pensamientos; suspira resignada, deja a un lado el lápiz y los libros... su rostro expresa una gran tristeza.

Kagome: "Inuyasha... que estarás haciendo en estos momentos... otra vez estoy pensando en èl... soy una tonta, me prometí a mi misma que ya no sufriría mas con su recuerdo, pero cada día, cada minuto que pasa, siempre pienso en èl..." (curvea una melancólica sonrisa) "... acaso lo amo tanto? ... no se por que trato de engañarme, esto que siento por Inuyasha es muy fuerte, no puedo desecharlo de mi corazón... a pesar de que èl no comparta este sentimiento, no puedo abandonarlo... regresaré al Sengoku, después de todo, también es mi obligación detener a Naraku y ayudar a mis amigos... aun cuando el volver me lastime"

Se levanta, limpia una pequeña lágrima que corre por su mejilla, respira hondo... ya tomó una decisión y aunque le duela, debe cumplirla. Se asoma por su ventana, la noche es fresca y tranquila, pero no se compara con los hermosos paisajes de la época antigua, baja la vista... de pronto algo capta su atención, una figura se acerca a la casa desde el cobertizo del pozo; Kagome siente que su corazón late rápido y se alegra al pensar que es Inuyasha... pero su alegría desaparece al notar como esa figura se encorva y cae de rodillas al suelo; rápidamente sale de su habitación y de la casa y se dirige hacia èl.

Kagome: (llega con el) Inuyasha...

Inu: (pálido, con la flecha en su pecho) ...Ka..gome... (intenta levantarse pero el dolor no lo deja)

Kagome: (se arrodilla junto a èl) Inuyasha, pero que te sucedió... (lo alza un poco, ve la flecha) ... Pero quien te hizo esto... acaso fue...

Inu: (alza la cabeza, la mira tristemente) ... Sí... fue Kikyo...

Kagome: Te ayudaré (toma la flecha pero esta la rechaza) ... Por que... por que no puedo quitártela... Inuyasha...

Inu: ... Kagome... perdóname por favor... (se acuesta en el piso)

Kagome: (lo mira desolada) Inuyasha...

Inu: ... Perdóname... por haber sido tan ciego... y estúpido... no me di cuenta... de cuanto te lastimé...

Kagome: Pero que dices... no hables mas, debes descansar (empieza a llorar)... hablaremos después...

Inu: (le sonríe) Kagome... quiero decirte...

Kagome: (le acaricia su frente) ...

Inu: ... que te amo

Kagome: ... Inuyasha...

Inu: ... Lo que... sentía por Kikyo... era preocupación... aquel sentimiento... que tenía... murió hace mucho tiempo... lamento mucho haberte... hecho sufrir... por tanto tiempo...

Kagome: (sorprendida por la confesión) ... Yo... no se... que decirte... Inuyasha

Inu: ... Descuida... yo se... que me odias... no merezco tu cariño... al menos... podré... morir en tus brazos... (cierra los ojos)

Kagome: (se asusta) Inuyasha... Inuyasha! (lo abraza mientras llora desconsoladamente) ... Inuyasha, no me dejes... no te odio, nunca podría odiarte... te AMO... te amo con todo mi corazón... Inuyasha por favor no te rindas... no quiero que mueras Inuyasha!

En ese momento, un resplandor rosado emana de las lágrimas de la joven miko, las cuales caen sobre el rostro de Inuyasha, al hacer contacto, la flecha que Kikyo lanzó llena de odio y rencor, desaparece gracias a que en esas lágrimas se concentraban todo el amor y cariño de Kagome por su amado hanyou. Kagome se da cuenta de esto, coloca su cabeza en su pecho y se da cuenta de que su corazón esta latiendo... Kagome sonríe feliz y abraza fuertemente a Inuyasha, el solo lanza un quejido ya que aun le duele la herida; Kagome lo alza y lo lleva hasta su casa para curarlo... la luna los ilumina mientras parece que su fulgor brilla mas intensamente.

**----**

Los rayos del sol se filtran tenuemente a través de las cortinas de la habitación; Inuyasha abre los ojos lentamente, alza su mano para cubrir la luz que lastima sus ojos... se levanta, parpadea un poco, puede distinguir que está en la habitación de Kagome, baja la vista, se da cuenta que la herida de su pecho está cubierta por vendajes.

Inu: (sonríe) ... Kagome

Kagome: (entrando a la habitación) Inuyasha, estás despierto

Inu: (la mira, se sonroja) K-Kagome... "me habrá escuchado?"

Kagome: (se sienta a su lado) Como te sientes? (le toca la frente)

Inu: (mas rojo) ... Ya estoy mejor.. gracias

Kagome: (lo mira fijamente) Inuyasha... lo que me dijiste anoche... es verdad?

Inu: (se sonroja, sonríe) ... Si Kagome... te AMO

Kagome: (se ruboriza) Inuyasha (se lanza a sus brazos)

Inu: (la abraza también) Kagome... entonces... no me odias?

Kagome: Como podría odiarte... si te amo tanto Inuyasha

Inu: ... Kagome...

Ambos se separan un poco, se miran dulcemente, sonrojados; lentamente Inuyasha se acerca a su rostro hasta hacer contacto con los labios de la joven... ambos permanecen quietos unos segundos hasta que Inuyasha convierte ese tímido contacto en un beso... mueve los labios lentamente, probándolos, disfrutándolos, sintiendo su suavidad; Kagome se deja llevar por el ritmo de su compañero, disfrutando también de esos deliciosos labios que tanto tiempo anhelo; Inuyasha ahonda mas el beso, intenta introducir su lengua en la boca de Kagome mientras la atrae mas a su pecho, ella siente cosquillas pero no se molesta, abre mas su boca permitiéndole entrar... poco a poco, ese dulce beso fuè volviéndose una demostración de deseo y amor profundo entre ambos.

Inuyasha lentamente coloca a Kagome en la cama y el se coloca sobre ella, mientras desliza sus manos dentro de la blusa de ella, sin dejar de besarla, Kagome desliza sus manos por la espalda de el, delineando sus músculos con suavidad; Inuyasha lentamente despoja a la joven de su blusa, dejándola solo con su sostén, abandona sus labios y ahora besa su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos, Kagome suspira complacida mientras intenta desatar la cinta que sostiene sus pantalones; con sus colmillos, lentamente retira los tirantes del sostén de los hombros de Kagome, los besa bajando hasta su pecho, Kagome menciona en susurros el nombre del hanyou, mientras termina de desatar la cinta... Inuyasha se detiene, con un movimiento rápido se quita los pantalones, Kagome lo mira tiernamente, ruborizada, ahora el la despoja de la minifalda que traía, dejándola en ropa interior.

Nuevamente se coloca sobre ella, desliza sus manos por su espalda y desabrocha el sostén y se lo quita, admira el bello pecho de la joven y nuevamente lo besa con dulzura, Kagome arquea la espalda mientras acaricia los cabellos de èl; ahora baja su mano hasta la pantaleta y la desliza suavemente hasta quitársela, Kagome se pone un poco nerviosa ya que esta es su primera vez... Inuyasha se quita su última prenda, mira a la joven a los ojos, esperando su aprobación, Kagome le sonríe tiernamente mientras coloca su mano en su rostro dándole una suave caricia; Inuyasha besa a Kagome nuevamente, entrando despacio en su ser, Kagome empieza a gemir e Inuyasha también... Ambos empiezan el supremo acto de amor entre dos amantes, finalmente, después de tantos sufrimientos, ambos son uno... Inuyasha observa cansado a Kagome, ella le sonríe, èl la abraza protectoramente mientras cierra los ojos... ambos duermen profundamente, disfrutan de este bello momento ya que pronto deberán regresar a su búsqueda del malvado Naraku y los fragmentos de Shikon, pero ya no será como antes, ahora ambos están unidos fuertemente por el máximo poder que tiene la humanidad... EL AMOR.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero muchos rewiews**

**MATTA NE!**


End file.
